bratzfanfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Bratz dolls
Bratz dolls have been released since their debut May 21, 2001. This is a full list. 2001 *'First Edition' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha 2002 *[[Flaunt It! |'Flaunt It!' ]] - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha *'Beach Party' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha *'Funk N' Glow' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Meygan *'Xpress It!' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Meygan *'Boyz' - Cameron, Dylan 2003 *'Formal Funk' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Dana, Nevra (Playset Exclusive), Cameron, Dylan, Eitan, Koby *'Funk N' Glow' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Meygan, Dana, Cameron, Dylan, Eitan, Koby *'Slumber Party' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Meygan, Dana (Playset Exclusive), Fianna (Playset Exclusive) *'Strut It!' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Meygan *'Style It!' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Dana *'Wintertime Wonderland' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Dana, Cameron, Dylan, Eitan, Koby, Cade *'Boyz' - Cameron, Dylan *'Boyz Motorcycle Style' - Cade *'Boyz Nu-Cool' - Cameron, Dylan, Eitan, Koby *'Spring Fling ''(Limited Edition)' - Jade *'Sweet Heart (Limited Edition)' - Meygan *'Big Bratz'' (Limited Collectors' Edition)''- Cloe, Yasmin, Meygan 2004 *Flashback Fever' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Fianna, Cameron, Dylan, Eitan, Koby, Cade *'Funk Out!' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Dana, Nevra, Fianna, Cameron, Dylan, Eitan, Koby, Cade *'Girls Nite Out' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Dana *'Nighty-Nite' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Fianna *'Secret Date (2-Pack, 1 Girl + 1 Boy)' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Nevra, Meygan + Cameron, Dylan, Eitan, Koby, Bryce ''(1 in 24 chance!) *'Sun-Kissed Summer' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Dana, Fianna (Playset Exclusive), Cameron, Dylan, Eitan, Koby, Cade *'Twiins ''(2-Pack)' - Phoebe and Roxxi *'Wild Life Safari' - Cloe, Yasmin, Meygan, Nevra, Fianna, Cameron, Dylan, Eitan, Koby, Cade *'World Destination #1 Tokyo A Go-Go' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Fianna, Tiana ''(Playset Exclusive), Cameron, Dylan, Eitan *'Independance Day ''(Limited Edition)' - Cloe *'New Year's Celebratzion (Limited Edition)' - Yasmin *'Sweet Heart (Limited Edition)' - Dana *'World Destination #1 Tokyo A Go-Go (Limited Edition)' - Kumi, May-Lin, Tiana *'Winter Ball Beauty (Limited Edition)' - Cloe 2005 *'Birthday Bash' - Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Phoebe *'Campfire' - Cloe, Yasmin, Dana, Phoebe, Felicia *'Dynamite' - Cloe, Meygan, Nevra *'Fabulous' - Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Tiana *'Hollywood Style' - Cloe, Yasmin, Dana, Phoebe, Katia *'I.Candy' - Cloe, Yasmin, Phoebe *'Live In ConcertLive In Concert- Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Dana, Nevra *Midnight Dance' - Yasmin, Meygan, Fianna *'Ooh La La '- Cloe, Dana, Kumi *'Play Sportz' - Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Meygan, Fianna, Roxxi, Cameron *'Rock Angelz' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Roxxi ''(Playset Exclusive), Eitan (2-Pack with Yasmin Exclusive) *'Step Out!' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Meygan *'Treasures' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Roxxi *'Triiiplets ''(3-Pack)' - Valentina, Oriana, and Siernna *'Twiins (2-Pack)' - Tess and Nona, Valentina and Oriana *'Wild Wild WestWild Wild Wes- Cloe, Yasmin, Meygan (with horse), Fianna, Kiana, Dana *World Destination #2 Pretty N' Punk' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Meygan, Cameron, Dylan, Eitan *'Boyz Rock It!' - Cameron, Eitan, Koby *'Boyz Step Off!' - Cameron, Dylan, Eitan, Koby *'Holiday (Limited Edition)' - Katia *'Rock Angelz Fan-Club (Limited Edition)' - Meygan *'Wanted' -Fianna, Meygan, Yasmin *'Winter Fun' -Yasmin, Cade 2006 *'Birthday' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin *'Class' - Cloe, Yasmin, Phoebe *'Costume Party' - Yasmin, Lela *'Feelin' Pretty' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Dana *'Forever Diamondz' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Sharidan, Vinessa (Fashion Design Set) *'Genie Magic' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Meygan, Katia ''(Playset Exclusive) *'Ice Champions' - Yasmin, Dana, Vinessa, Maribel (Playset Exclusive) *'Passion 4 Fashion' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha *'Play Sportz' - Yasmin, Yasmin (Second Edition), Phoebe, Katia, Lilee *'Play Sportz Teamz ''(2-Pack) Basketball' - Cloe, Yasmin, Jade, Meygan *'Play Sportz Teamz (2-Pack) Soccer' - Cloe, Yasmin, Roxxi, Katia *'Play Sportz Teamz (2-Pack) Softball' - Cloe, Yasmin, Dana, Leah *'Play Sportz Teamz (2-Pack) Tennis' - Cloe & Yasmin, Jade & Yasmin, Meygan & Yasmin *'Princess' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Fianna, Roxxi, Ciara & Diona *'Rodeo' - Cloe, Yasmin, Sorya *'Sisterz' - Kiani and Lilani *'Sleep-Over''' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Meygan *'Spring Break' - Cloe, Yasmin, Leah *'Sweet Dreams Pajama Party' - Cloe, Yasmin, Felicia, Kumi, Siernna *'Twiins ''(2-Pack)' - Lela and Krysta *'Boyz Feelin' Cool''' - Cade *'Boyz High School Style' - Cameron *'Boyz Prince' - Iden *'Class ''(Limited Edition)' - Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Kumi, Katia, Cameron *'Holiday (Limited Edition)' - Trinity *'[[Sweet Heart (2006)|Sweet Heart (Limited Edition)]]' - Lilee 2007 *'Adventure Girlz' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha *'Birthday''' - Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Meygan *'Costume Party' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin *'Fashion Pixiez' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Breeana, Dee, Lina *'Fashion Show' - Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Dana *'Fashion Stylistz' - Cloe, Yasmin, Leah *'Flower Girlz' - Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Nora *'Gold Medal Gymnasts' - Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha *'Holiday' - Cloe, Yasmin *'Hot Summer Dayz' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Fianna (Playset Exclusive), Bryce *'Magic Hair' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Raya (Playset Exclusive) *'Magic Make-Up' - Cloe, Maribel, Yasmin, Sasha, Katia (Playset Exclusive) *'Movie Starz' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Sharidan (Playset Exclusive), Vinessa (Europe-Only Playset Exclusive) *'Pampered Pupz' - Cloe, Cloe (Second Edition), Yasmin, Yasmin (Second Edition), Sasha, Sasha (Second Edition), Charli *'Passion 4 Fashion' - Cloe, Cloe (Second Edition), Jade, Yasmin, Yasmin (Second Edition), Sasha, Sasha (Second Edition) *'Play Sportz' - Cloe, Cloe (Second Edition), Yasmin, Yasmin (Second Edition), Sasha, Dana, Fianna, Vinessa, Tess, Cameron, Dylan, Cade *'Sleep-Over' - Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Leah *'Star Singerz' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Fianna (Playset Exclusive) *'Sweet Heart' - Cloe, Yasmin, Phoebe, Lilee, Sasha *'Triiiplets ''(2-Pack)' - Adrienne, Brigitte, Janelle *'X-Treme Skateboarding''' - Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha *'Adventure Boyz' - Cameron *'Boyz Movie Starz' - Bryce *'Boyz Rodeo' - Wayne *'Boyz Winter' - Eitan *'The Movie Signature Collection ''(2-Pack)' - Cloe and Yasmin ''(2 Versions) *'Shrek ''(Limited Edition)' - Yasmin *'Spider-Man 3 (Limited Edition)' - Cloe *'Designed By You'' '' -Cloe (Walmart), Yasmin (Walmart), Nikki (Australia Exclusive),Emmanuelle (Canada Exclusive) *'Sweet Dreamz (Walmart Exclusive)'' - Cloe, Yasmin *'Walking Bratz' - Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha 2008 *'Celebritiez' - Cloe, Yasmin *'Costume Party' - Cloe, Yasmin, Meygan *'Fashion & Fragrance Designed By' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Katia (Playset Exclusive), Meygan (Playset Exclusive), Dana (Playset Exclusive), Phoebe (Playset Exclusive) *'Fashion Designerz' - Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha *'Fashion Show ''(Evening Wear)' - Cloe, Yasmin *'Fashion Show (Swimwear)' - Cloe, Yasmin *'Fashion Show (Sleep Wear)' - Cloe, Yasmin *'Friends (3-Pack)' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin *'Girlz Really Rock' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Meygan ''(Playset Exclusive), Dana (Playset Exclusive), Phoebe (Playset Exclusive), Roxxi (Playset Exclusive), Fianna (Playset Exclusive), Sharidan (Playset Exclusive) *'Hair Style' - Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha *'Holiday' - Cloe, Yasmin, Meygan *'Magic Fashion Nails' - Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha *'Neon Pop Divaz' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha *'Nighty-Nite' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha *'Passion 4 Fashion' - Cloe, Cloe (Second Edition), Yasmin, Yasmin (Second Edition), Aubrey, Kina, Destiny, Katia (with horse) *'Play Sportz' - Cloe, Cloe (Second Edition), Jade, Yasmin, Yasmin (Second Edition), Sasha, Sasha (Second Edition), Katia, Leah *'Play Sportz Teamz Tennis' -Cloe, Phoebe *'Spring Time' - Cloe, Yasmin *'Sun Kissed' - Cloe, Yasmin *'Triiiplets ''(3-Pack)' - Dana, Tiana, and Maribel *'Twiins (2-Pack)' - Peyton and Nevaeh *'Wintertime''' - Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Meygan (Playset Exclusive) *'Wintertime Triiiplets ''(3-Pack)' - Janelle, Brigitte, and Adrienne *'World Room Playset''' - Cloe, Yasmin *'World Familiez' - Cloe and Sonya, Yasmin and Portia *'Boyz Date Night' - Dylan *'Boyz Neon Pop' - Cameron *'Boyz Play Sportz' - Cade *'Boyz Really Rock' - Eitan *'Boyz Surfer Cool' - Koby *'Boyz Wintertime' - Cameron *'Crystal Porcelain Collector's Editions' - Anyssa, Daphne *'Girlfriendz Nite Out ''(Toys R' Us Exclusive)' -Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Phoebe, Dana *'Hairstyle Salon Space (Playset Exclusive)' -Meygan *'Passion 4 Fashion Date Night' -Kobe and Cloe 2009 *'Cow Girlz' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha *'Dance Crewz' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha *'Desert Jewelz' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin *'Iconz' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha *'Magic Hair Grow & Cut' - Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha *'Pampered Petz' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha *'Party''' - Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha *'Passion 4 Fashion' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sabina, Dresden *'Play Sportz' - Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha *'Spring Break' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha *'Wild Life' - Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha *'World Familiez' - (Cloe, Isa, and Colin), (Cloe and Polita) *'World First Date' - Yasmin and Braden *'Boyz Cowboyz' - Cade *'Boyz Spring Break' - Cameron *'Boyz Wildlife' - Koby *'Stylin' -Cloe, Fianna, Roxxi, Yasmin 2010 *'10th Anniversary' - Adri, Ashby, Carrie, Joelle, Leora, Liliana, Lydia, Shadi, Shira, Tyla *'Core' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Cameron, Dylan *'Let's Talk' - Cloe, Yasmin *'Party' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha *'Twiins ''(2-Pack)' - Phoebe and Roxxi 2011 *'All Glammed Up' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha *'All Glammed Up Designer Streaks''' - Cloe, Yasmin *'Girl & Glowing Unicorn' - Cloe, Yasmin, Sharidan *'Holiday' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin *'Masquerade' - Cloe, Kirana, Finora, Lian, Brielle, Odelia, Geneva, Penn, Gable, Brogan *'On the Mic' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Eitan, Thad *'Platinum Shimmerz' - Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha *'Rock' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha *'Sleep-Over' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha *'Style It!' - Meygan, Dana, Jaylene, Tessa, Myra, Brigitte, Shania, Maci, Nadine, Rylan *'Stylin' In The City' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin *'Sunshine Style' - Cloe, Yasmin *'Twiins ''(2-Pack)' - Sorrel and Keelin *'Xpress It!' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Daphne, Rina, Ciara 2012 *'Funk N' Glow''' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Meygan *'Boutique' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha *'Catz' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Meygan *'Chic Mystique' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Meygan *'Crystalicious' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha *'Desert Jewelz' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Katia *'Featherageous' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha *'Heartbreakerz' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha *'Neon Runway' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha *'Pink Winter Dreamz' - Cloe, Yasmin, Meygan *'Strut It!' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Meygan, Fianna *'Style Starz' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha *'Trend It!' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Meygan, Vinessa, Shadi *'True Hope' - Cloe, Yasmin, Cameron *'R' Totally Tattoo'd' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Meygan *'Boyz' - Cameron, Cade, Koby *'Fashion Stylistz (Toys R' Us Exclusive)'' -Cloe, Yasmin, Jade, Sasha (4-Pack) 2013 *'''Action Heroez - Cloe, Yasmin, Phoebe, Roxxi, Shira *'Bahama Beach' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin *'Costume Bash' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin *'In The Wild' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha *'Kool Katz' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Meygan *'My Passion' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha *'Sea Stunnerz' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha *'Strut It!' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha *'Totally Polished' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Meygan, Fianna *'Twisty Styles' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin *'Xpress It!' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha *'Holiday ''(Limited Edition)' - Cloe, Yasmin *'Pajama Party''' -Cloe, Yasmin, Jade 2014 *'My Passion' - Yasmin, Meygan *'Duct Tape Fashion' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin 2015 *'#BFFL' - Cloe and Jade, Yasmin and Sasha *'Create-It-Yourself Fashion' - Jade *'#FierceFitness' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin *'Hello, My Name Is' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Raya, Meygan (5-Pack Exclusive), Cameron *'Metallic Madness ''(Single & 2-Pack)' - Cloe, Jade, Raya, Cloe ''(Second Version) and Cameron, Yasmin and Sasha *'#SelfieSnaps' - Cloe, Cloe (Playset Exclusive Second Version), Jade, Yasmin, Sasha *'Sleepover Party' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Yasmin (Playset Exclusive Second Version), Sasha *'Snowkissed' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin *'Study Abroad' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Raya *'Bratz x VFiles ''(Limited Edition)' - Vee 2016 *'Backyard Beach Bash''' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Meygan *'Music Festival Vibes' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Raya *'Remix' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha *'SelfieSnaps' - Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Raya *'Study Abroad' - Cloe, Yasmin, Meygan, Kumi *'Sweet Style' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha *'Instapets' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Raya, Sasha 2018 *'Collector by Hayden Williams (Amazon Exclusive)' - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Cameron Gallery Bratz-Header.jpg Category:Bratz Category:Dolls